


Timesuck

by Spitfire_and_SpaceDaddy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Time Travel, Top Hunk (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 18:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16666348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spitfire_and_SpaceDaddy/pseuds/Spitfire_and_SpaceDaddy
Summary: Hunk from the future pays Shiro a short visit.Inspired by an artwork from midnightpeachv on Tumblr.





	Timesuck

Hunk looked down at his boyfriend, well.. Shiro wasn't his boyfriend yet.. Well, not this Shiro. 

Okay, wait. Lets make things clear and rewind a bit.   
\----  
As second smartest in the team, Pidge asked Hunk to test her new invention. The yellow paladin eagerly agreed, since he knew that ever single one of Pidge's inventions were awesome. 

This one was probably the most complex one. 

"I think that I managed to create a time machine. It wasn't that hard, really. It kind of works the same as the alternate universes, but.. It's still different. I'll explain it once you're back." Pidge said with a big grin on her face. 

Hunk just couldn't say no to that, even if he had his doubts. "Yeah, okay. I trust you enough to assume that this is safe and that I don't have a chance of dying or something." 

For something that was really complex, the device looked pretty simple. He got a small remote with one single button on it to return back to the present and Pidge also had a remote, but hers was actually for zapping someone back in time.   
\--  
Anyway, that's how Hunk ended up here. In the exact same garage that was Pidge's lab, but just ten years ago. This was supposed to be a quick thing, but someone caught him. 

"H... Hunk? Is that you? You look.. Different." Shiro said with wide eyes, obviously confused which was totally understandable. "Yeah it's me, but if everything worked out, from the future. Since Pidge didn't start with her lab yet, I think she actually managed to send me back ten years in time! Isn't that amazing?! I had my doubts first, but-" Hunk kept rambling on about Pidge being smart and all, but the captain of Atlas was too distracted. He was just staring at everything that changed about Hunk and he'd be lying if he said that his friend from the future didn't look good. 

Hunk noticed the look on Shiro's face and grinned widely, because he recognized it. After he and Shiro started dating a few years after they got back on Earth, it became easier to read Shiro. "Sorry, don't mind me. I'm just excited that this worked. Also, your face.. It's so naked. It looks adorable. You'll get a beard later. Oh, and glasses! It's a very good look for you." He grinned even more when he saw the blush on Shiro's face. 

"Thank you, you look good, too. So this means that.. You're twenty eight? A lot must've happened then. Maybe Keith finally dared to talk to James instead of just staring at him.. He's so hopeless with things like that." Shiro muttered, in attempt to joke around a bit and not sound nervous. When Hunk's laughter filled the room, he thought that it worked, but it really wasn't that funny. 

After a minute, Hunk finally stopped and wiped a tear from his face. "Oh man. That's funny coming from you. I.. I mean, they'll talk. Don't worry about that. They do more than just talk." He chuckled again. "Never mind, forget I said anything. I'm still not sure if I can even say anything about it, but I think that I can trust you." Shiro quickly nodded in response, because he definitely was kind of curious now. 

The captain of Atlas didn't want to ask anything about what Hunk had said, but.. The urge was, too big. "What did you mean when you said that it was funny coming from me? I know that I'm hopeless, but I didn't think that you'd find out about it. I don't flirt with everyone like Lance does. Well, it's mostly Allura now." 

Hunk smiled and took a step closer to Shiro, gently placing his hands on the captain's hips. "You're really bad at flirting and asking people out. It took you four years to confess. Four! I guess I could've said something, but I was, too scared. Now that I know that you also like me, I'm not scared anymore." He whispered, before gently pressing his lips against his kind of boyfriend's.   
\--   
Some people might say that doing certain things with someone from a different time isn't a good idea, but when Hunk stood between Shiro's legs while the black haired male was sitting on a the metal tables while they were making out... He just had to disagree. 

Especially, since Shiro had been trying to grind their hips together for the past couple of minutes while desperately tugging on his hair. When Hunk managed to pull back to catch his breath, he chuckled and nuzzled Shiro's cheek. "Relax. Let me take care of you, okay?" It felt weird to think that Shiro is almost just as old as he is now, even though he traveled ten years back in time. 

The paladin made quick work of Shiro's pants, the black uniform jacket following quick after. Shiro, now only wearing his underwear, was blushing a bright red and nervously pulled Hunk's shirt off. Gods, this was a scenario that could've been a bad porn movie, but it was actually happening. He placed his hands on Hunk's chest and stomach, admiring the soft flesh, but also the muscle hidden underneath it. He was so gay. 

The captain slowly slid his hands down until he reached Hunk's pants. With shaky hands, he managed to pull them down and let them pool around Hunk's ankles. Hunk didn't stop Shiro, even as his underwear got pulled down, because he did exactly the same to the other male a few seconds later. 

Shiro wrapped one of his arms around Hunk's neck and tried to pull him closer again, but Hunk stopped him by pressing two of his, pretty big, fingers against his lips. "No, wait. Gotta get these wet first. I don't want to hurt you." Hunk demanded in a gentle voice. Shiro, of course, couldn't say no to that and grabbed Hunk's hand with his prosthetic. He eagerly took the two digits in his mouth, swirling his tongue around them to get them covered in salvia. He had never seen such a predatory look on Hunk's face, but he couldn't say that he didn't like it. 

After a short moment, Hunk decided that his fingers were wet enough and pulled them out of Shiro's mouth. He slowly trailed his hand down Shiro's chest and grabbed his thigh with the other. "You're so pretty." He whispered, when his fingers finally found Shiro's entrance. "Keep your body relaxed and tell me if it hurts." He slowly pushed the first finger in, waiting with moving until Shiro said it was alright. He heard a soft whine, followed by a nod and figured that was the okay to go. He gently thrust his finger, making sure that Shiro was stretched enough, before pushing the second wet digit into the tight heat. 

Hunk could vaguely remember the first time he had sex with his Shiro and it was kind of the same like this, only with him being more nervous. It had been a while since they did something to pleasure themselves, but now it wasn't longer than a week max. They just really enjoyed being close to eachother, especially after missions. 

The paladin had the third finger in now, enjoying the soft moans from Shiro everytime he pushed them back in. "I think that you're ready." He whispered softly, pulling his hand back. "Are you sure that you want to do this?" He didn't want Shiro to say yes, just because be knew that they'd get together later. 

"Yes, I'm sure. I know that you wouldn't lie to me and that you won't hurt me." That was all Hunk needed to hear. He gently tugged Shiro a bit closer to the edge of the table and slowly pushed himself into his lover, groaning at the sensation. He really should've waited a moment, but the way Shiro felt around him was just amazing, so he started moving. It was slow and gentle at first and Hunk quickly found a steady rhythm. 

Hunk felt the cold metal of Shiro's prosthetic on his Shoulder and kept hearing soft moans spilling from Shiro's lips. It was really wonderful to hear and it definitely encouraged him to keep going... Until he heard Shiro mutter something under his breath, which made him grin, again, and slid one hand down to Shiro's ass. Without much effort, he lifted the other male up and pulled him closer. "You said harder, didn't you?" 

Shiro stared with wide eyes at Hunk, a bit surprised by the sudden strength. He did not mind that at all, though. His grip on Hunk's shoulder tightened a bit, he still made sure he couldn't hurt Hunk, as the other started thrusting harder into him. He bit his lip in attempt to keep his moans to himself, but that didn't work at all. Lucky enough for him, he got silenced by two soft lips on his own. 

It didn't take him long to reach his orgasm. It had been, too long for him to last a decent amount of time. "Hunk! Holy shit, keep going please." He pleaded, not wanting Hunk to stop until he was filled up with the other's cum. In one quick move, Shiro wrapped his human arm around Hunk's neck, needing to stay as close as possible. Hunk didn't seem to mind this at all, his release following quick after. He stumbled a bit on his feet as he took a step closer to the table to gently put Shiro back down. 

They were both panting and looking at eachother, smiles on their faces. "That.. That was amazing." Shiro was the one to speak first, chuckling softly. Even if this wasn't 'his' Hunk, he now knew that he definitely had a chance later.   
\--   
Once they were both fully dressed again and Hunk made sure Shiro could walk, they had to say their goodbyes. Hunk didn't want Pidge to think that he was in trouble and wasn't able to come back. "So.. Good luck here. I won't say much more, but just know that everything will be okay in the future. Don't forget to tell the Hunk here about your feelings, okay?" He teased, enjoying the pink on Shiro's cheeks. "Yeah, don't worry. Just leave now, Pidge must be worried or something." Shiro didn't even sound irritated as he said that and just smiled. 

Hunk gave Shiro one more hug and a chaste kiss, before pulling the small remote out of his pocket and pressing on the button. Within a second, he was back in the present lab. "Oh thank god, you're back. You've been gone for half an hour!" Of course Pidge always had to complain first and ask questions later. "But from the data I managed to collect through the remote.. It worked, right?" Hunk quickly nodded. "Yes. Not sure how you did it, but it worked perfectly." He'd tell how his visit was later.


End file.
